Nobody Knows My Heart Like You
by darktwistymer
Summary: What if Meredith had been pregnant when Addison showed up? Would she keep it and let Derek be a part of the baby's life? or would she leave? read to find out!
1. chap.1

"Iz, I can't go to work today. Just tell Bailey I'm not feeling well. She'll understand. Hopefully." Meredith tells Izzie as she finishes retching.

"Mer, you have to go to work. If you don't go to work I'm making you get checked out." Izzie tells Meredith, persuasively.

"Fine" Meredith says, while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, come on. If we don't leave now we're going to be late!" Izzie yells from the kitchen while she's getting a bagel to take to go and Meredith finishes getting ready.

When Meredith sees a pregnant woman, Meredith realizes her period is late. She then starts to panic, not knowing if she should tell Derek or wait. She decides to wait.

"Crap, crap, crap! this cannot be happening!" Meredith mutters to herself.

"Nurse Olivia, have you seen Dr. Stevens?" Meredith asks.

"I saw her heading towards the on-call room but I'm not sure that's where she is. If she's not there, check the pit. I heard she's down there today." Nurse Olivia replies.

By the time she's done speaking Meredith has already walked away to go find Izzie.

She finally reaches the on-call room only to see that she is not there.

"Have you seen Dr. Stevens?" Meredith asks a random nurse.

"Uh, I believe she's in trauma room 3" the nurse replies.

As Meredith is walking towards the trauma room she bumps into someone. A male figure. Derek.

 _What do I do? I may be pregnant with his child. What if he hates me? What will I do then? Jesus I cannot keep something to myself to save my life._

"Are you okay? You seem a little off." Derek asks her, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Just need to find Izzie!" Meredith replies.

"What's wrong" Derek says, while grabbing her arm before she can leave.

"I- I might be pregnant.." Meredith blurts out nervously.

"Pregnant?" Derek asks.

"Yes, but I'm not sure. I haven't taken a blood test yet." Meredith answers.

"If you are that's great! I've always wanted kids." Derek says.

"Okay, I guess I don't need Izzie to take my blood. Can you do it?" Meredith asks Derek.

"Of course" Derek answers.

Derek finds a sanitary syringe and takes Meredith's blood.

"Okay, there it is. Just- uh take it to the lab and page me when the results are in." Derek says.

"Will do. Thank you for doing this and being supportive." Meredith tells him.

"No problem. After all, if you are pregnant it's my baby. It's the least I can do. Hey, how about we go to dinner tonight. An hour and a half from now so the results won't be in yet." Derek asks.

"Right, okay. Do I need to dress fancy for this dinner?" Meredith asks.

"Dress however you want" Derek answers.

Then, Derek leaves the room.

 _What if she is pregnant? I have a wife and she has no idea! What the hell am I going to do?!_

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Derek asks Meredith as she's walking up.

"Uh, yeah" Meredith answers.

"Good because there's a steak with your name on it and we, need to talk" Derek replies.

"Oh, okay" Meredith says.

 _What the hell does he need to talk to me about? Is he going to leave me to raise a baby alone if I really am pregnant?_

Suddenly, a tall redheaded woman walks up and Derek tells Meredith "I am so sorry" Meredith just gives him a confused look.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Derek asks.

"Well you would know if you had bothered to return any one of my phone calls. Wouldn't you? Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd." she says.

"Shepherd?" Meredith replies, still confused.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband." Addison says.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I am new to this. Longer chapters will come soon! I will update ASAP. Review!


	2. chap2

Meredith is in an empty on-call room after finding out her boyfriend is married, staring down at the the test results to reveal if she is pregnant or not and she is indeed, pregnant.

 _What am I supposed to do? He's married! I won't have an abortion, I won't._ Just then, Derek walks in and says "Meredith, I am so sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say to me? Sorry? You're married and you didn't think to tell me, I don't know, when we met? Before you got me all head over heels and pregnant?" Meredith yells, almost positive people in the hall could hear.

"Wait, you're really pregnant?" he said with a smile.

"Yes you moron! And you're married!" Meredith yells.

"Will you let me explain?" Derek asks.

"5 minutes. After your five minutes are up, I'm going to find an on-call obstetrician so that I can have an ultrasound done and be prescribed prenatal vitamans" Meredith says.

"Can I atleast come to the ultrasound with you?" he asks.

"If your explanation impresses me enough. So get to talking before your time is up" she answers.

"Okay, well, I am married. But she cheated on me with my bestfriend Mark. The next day, Richard gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I came to Seattle immediately and met you at a bar. My first thought was definitely not to tell you I was married. Your beauty was very distracting and it completely slipped my mind. The next day I didn't know how to tell you so I just.. didn't. I was planning on getting a divorce, in fact I still am." Derek explains very quickly before he runs out of time.

"Okay. But this doesn't mean I trust you. You still lied to me. Let's go find that OB" Meredith says.

The nurses send Meredith to an exam room with a gown and said an OB should be there soon. Then, Addison walks in.

"Oh my god.. she's pregnant?" Addison asks, shocked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Derek answers.

"I am temporarily working here, I had no idea it was your slutty intern. This is insane. You're getting an abortion, right?" Addison asks bluntly.

"I believe you don't have the rights to ask me that as I am your patient and you are the doctor, am I right?" Meredith answers.

"Right" Addison says with a laugh.

"Okay, do you want a full exam or just an ultrasound? I'm required to do the full exam but given the situation I would be okay with just doing the ultrasound" Addison asks.

"Uh yes, right. Just do an ultrasound please." Meredith answers.

"Okay. This might be a little cold" Addison says while applying the gel to her abdomen.

"Let's see your baby" she says. "Uh, Derek I think you should come look at this" Addison tells him.

"Is something wrong? What is it? Oh god! This is karma" Meredith says as tears start streaming down her face.

"Addison.. is that twins?" Derek asks.

"Yes it is. Congratulations Meredith, you are having twins with my husband" Addison says.

"Thank god! I thought something was wrong! Oh derek, we're having twins" Meredith says.

"The only thing wrong is that those twins are my husbands" Addison says.

"Would you shut the hell up? This is a happy moment. I just saw the babies the woman I love is carrying. And you're ruining it!" Derek says to Addison very loudly.

"Derek, it's okay. She has a right to be upset" Meredith says.

"No she doesn't! She cheated on me. She lost all rights to be in my life the night I walked in on her fucking my bestfriend. She's your doctor right now. That's all she is." Derek says angrily.

"I should go" Addison says in almost a whisper then walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry. I know I ruined the moment by yelling at her but I couldn't help it. I can't stand her!" Derek says.

"It's okay and uh- we never found out how far along I am" Meredith replies.

"Let's page Izzie to give you one" Derek tells her.

"Derek, I just need to know you won't leave. If you want to, you can. I'm giving you an out. I would never keep you out of these babies lives. So if you want to be with her, go ahead. I hate to make you choose between me and her but I don't know what else to do." Meredith says.

"I'm not going to leave. In fact, I'm gonna go tell Addison I want a divorce right now.

"Addison, I want a divorce" Derek tells the redhead.

"Alright. You can call the lawyers and have them send us the papers and I'll be out of your hair by the end of the week. I called Nancy. You wouldn't believe how hard she laughed when I told her about the knocked up slutty intern" Addison replies.

"You bitch. She's not slutty. If you want to call someone slutty look in the mirror because you're the one that cheated on your husband. She's not married and she didn't have a boyfriend when we met." Derek says.

Addison laughs.


	3. chap3

"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Derek hears turning around to reveal that Carolyn Shepherd, his mother, probably already found out about Meredith's pregnancy and flew to Seattle on the first flight she could catch.

"Ma! what are you doing here?" Derek asks.

"Well I heard you're finally gonna be a father! Can I meet this lovely woman that's carrying your child? Meredith, is it?" She asks him in return.

"Meredith is it. Ma, I really love her. She's the love of my life. Perfect in every way possible. But I'm not sure she's ready to meet you" He tells her with a huge grin on his face.

"Nonsense! She's carrying my grandchild!" Carolyn says.

"Fine. But do not say anything rude to her" Derek tells her.

"Now why would I do that? I'm offended you think that I would!" Carolyn asks.

"Because she's under alot of stress right now and your view of her means very much to her" he answers.

"Oh Derek, I was just joking" Carolyn hits him in the chest.

"So, where is she?" Carolyn asks.

"I believe she was sent home because she's reached her work limit. Let's go to her house" He tells his mom.

"You guys don't live together?"

"No, we don't. But we spend most of our time together. I'm building us a house. She doesn't know, though. It's a surprise." Derek explains while pulling out his phone to call Meredith.

"Hey, Mer. Are you home?" Derek asks her.

 _"Yeah i was just napping." she tells him._

"Well I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm coming over and there is someone I'd like you to meet." Derek tells her, scared of her reaction.

 _"Oh. Who is it? I'm so tired. The hospital is kicking my ass." She asks him, slightly upset._

"You'll have to wait and see" Derek answers knowing she's angry.

 _"You know I hate surprises."_

"Well you'll love this one. I gotta go, I'm pulling in right now. Love you and the babies."

 _"Bye. Love you." She says then hangs up._

"Babies?" Derek's mother asks giving him a confused look.

"I was waiting to tell you with Meredith but I guess I spilled. Twins. We're having twins" Derek tells her.

"Well I'm happy for you" Carolyn says while getting out of the car.

"Hey Mer" Derek says while pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Hey" she says.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"You woke me up from my nap!" she says angrily.

"I'm sorry" he tells her.

"Who did you want me to meet?" she asks.

"Come with me and you'll see" Derek says.

"Fine. But you owe me some really good sex for waking me up from my nap. I've been very tired" she tells him.

"Understandable. Considering" Derek replies while walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Carolyn Shepherd. Derek's mom" Carolyn says.

Meredith immediately smiles. "Meredith. Why don't you come in the kitchen. We'll talk." she says.

"Well dear, I better get going to my hotel. I'm pretty tired and I'm sure you and the babies are as well" Carolyn says.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here. I have a guest room" Meredith offers.

"Oh I can't ask you to do that" Carolyn replies.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Now why don't I show you to the guest room" Meredith tells her while walking out.

"I guess I can say goodbye to the make up sex" Derek mumbles.


	4. authors note

I have no idea why my story continues to say "complete" but it is not. Just know that you should ignore the fact that it says that because I am going to be continuing to update.


End file.
